clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan
I'll let Mect write the second chapter, though I'll write a bit of it which Mect can overide. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) me confused theres to many diffrent storys in one story! GAH! --Corai was here 17:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Shadow the Penguin's story will be later in the story. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Meanwhile, I put it here until needed. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's Story Note: This takes place during and after the Pie War It was a cold, desolate, day. It was right smack in the middle of the infamous Pie War. Among the soldiers fighting for the Good Guys was Ryan the Penguin, a penguin with brown feathers. The troops were all lined up. Ryan was conversing with a light blue penguin. "Do you think we'll make it out alive today, Will?" Ryan asked. "We did yesterday, but I don't know." Then the troops stormed into battle after a horn was blown. Ryan charged. After four hours or so, Ryan was getting tired. Then he lost his guard for a minute or two. Bad choice. Ryan stumbled over to a cliff edge. Then a dark creature jumped down and grabbed him. Whatever the creature was, it took Ryan to a snowy cliff top. He strapped Ryan into the machine. Then turned it on. Ryan screamed for help, but the villain just laughed and walked away. But before he did, he added some of his DNA into the machine. Then Ryan transformed into a shadowy creature. He was horrified. He ran all the way to the Darktonian realm. ---- After Ryan arrived, he learned that he could slip by, undetected, because he was now half shadow. He made all the way to Darktan's throne room. The days battle was over just a few hours ago. (Note the fact Ryan was in the machine for a while, then took several hours to break himself free.) He met Darktan, and begged for a cure for his condition. Darktan said he an antidote, and if Ryan worked for him, he would give it to him. Ryan reluctantly agreed. After a few weeks, Ryan realized that Darktan had stiffed him. Ryan then challenged him to a duel. If Ryan won, freedom and an antidote. However, if Darktan won, service for thirty years. The battle was long and hard, but in the end, Darktan won. Ryan now had to work for Darktan for thirty years. He was incredibly disappointed in himself. Darktan also re-named him form Ryan to Shadow. And so the newly dubbed Shadow the Penguin worked for Darktan through-out the entire rest of the Pie War. And then the pie war ended. And Darktan reformed. On that day, a sunrise appeared from behind a few mountains. Ryan was looking at the sunrise, now hoping that he would be able to escape this life. The now reformed Darktan permitted. Ryan then went and lived his old life, that is, until Darktan II showed up. The new Darktan reminded him that he still had thirty years of service left. Ryan was dragged back, but a battle took place. Ryan lost again, because he had gotten the antidote from Darktan I, but when Ryan went back, Darktan II made him Shadow the Penguin again. And now Shadow is even more annoyed than before.... ---- Also, if Shadow's Story wants to be in the story then it must be thrity years of service remaining.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) is this story halted? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 05:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Probably. Leader didn't respond to my message. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 06:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC)